<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Eye of The Devil by MadaraUgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131098">In The Eye of The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod'>MadaraUgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Uchiha Izuna, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Depending on the feedback this one-shot has, I might make a fic from it! So please, comments are appreciated. What do you think of the context? The demon AU but from this perspective? I appreciate the cooperation since I don't have a beta reader!<br/>Also find me on Tumblr where I upload shorter one-shots and take requests! @Izunawrites</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Eye of The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depending on the feedback this one-shot has, I might make a fic from it! So please, comments are appreciated. What do you think of the context? The demon AU but from this perspective? I appreciate the cooperation since I don't have a beta reader!<br/>Also find me on Tumblr where I upload shorter one-shots and take requests! @Izunawrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Are you going to play rough?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that the little mouth you're going to praise my member with? I'm already excited..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't come near me, you sick fuck."</em>
</p><p><em>"You sound too calm considering that you are bound hand and foot</em> - the man's hand came close to her face, and slipped his long fingers through the pink hair that fell on her features - <em>deprived of your vision."</em></p><p>
  <em>"GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, that's it, that's the way I like it. Scream for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What kind of person would want this... I will never understand... that's why men like you are my main target."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My dear... I am oblivious to human desires, but I know that all I long for at this moment is to hear you begging for mercy before me."</em>
</p><p><em>"I would never beg before such a lowly person. Fuck you."</em> With all the contempt accumulated over the years hunting sexual predators, she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat where she thought the man who held her captive was. Her pride swelled when she knew she had hit her target, for the liquid in her mouth never sounded against the ground.</p><p>
  <em>"You are good at flirting... much more attractive than the agony screaming bitches of the previous ones..."</em>
</p><p>She became paralyzed at the unexpected sensation of feeling the blindfold being removed from her eyes. With agility, she opened her eyelids, and scanned her abductor from top to bottom. A tall man, probably two heads taller than her and no doubt stronger because of his physique. He wore a white shirt that looked too expensive for the social rank of the men she hunted, with the last three buttons undone so that his chest was slightly exposed.  Tight black jeans fitted his legs perfectly, and she could guess that they were probably made to measure. He wore perfectly shiny black moccasins, which shouted out a disconcerting value.</p><p>On the visible skin of his chest, the spit that she had thrown was slipping between his shaped pecs. Undaunted, the man still stood in the same position, his hands inside his jeans pockets and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his forearms. A long tail of black hair fell down his back, while his face was portrayed by lost locks of hair. His features, though she hated to admit it, were something to be admired.</p><p>From the metal chair to which she was tightly bound by ropes that ran all the way around her body, she had to watch her captor's dementia reveal itself to her. The man, calm and relaxed, raised one of his hands and held it to his heart. With one of his long fingers, he collected the spittle that had landed in the area from her mouth, and scrutinized it before his cold eyes. Calculating, murderous, lifeless, with hidden intentions was all she could see in those pitch-black orbs.</p><p>With parsimony, he approached her, and ducked when he was close enough. Face to face with that psychopath, she listened carefully as he spoke, devising a plan of escape in her mind. No longer did her mission matter, no longer did her goal matter, no amount of money was worthwhile when her own life was in danger. Being a contract killer with a specific taste for rapists and sexual exploiters had led her to meet dangerous and horrible people during her profession, but hell, this man terrified her like no other had ever done before.</p><p>Something cryptic was hidden in his gaze when he dug his dead eyes into hers, searching, trying to find... something. Holding her spit up high, he mused with a sighing voice:</p><p>
  <em>"Will you behave yourself?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the way I like it, baby. Open."</em>
</p><p>Defiant and ready not to give up, she clenched her teeth inside her closed mouth, looking away and staring at the floor. The bastard was too close, and it was impossible to ignore the discomfort he caused her. In the end, she did not want to compromise her facade of hardness and impenetrability.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, no little one, careful with that. This is a game to be enjoyed by two..."</em>
</p><p>She did not notice the moment when the man grew a long, pointed claw on his index finger, as her eyes were fixed on the side opposite his hand. Still holding the saliva that he refused to waste, he lifted his sharp claw and caressed one of her smooth cheekbones with it.</p><p>
  <em>"Now, you made me wonder how you really taste..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Wh-What are you...?"</em>
</p><p>Surprised by the strange object that touched her face without warning, and assuming it was a dagger or knife, she turned her face away. At the same time, he put pressure on her skin, causing a deep gash on her cheek. The blood soon ran across her face, dripping down the edge of her jaw into her lap, staining her working tights.</p><p>A scream of pain escaped from within her, as the attack was sudden and overwhelming. When her mouth opened, she knew she had made a mistake. Kneeling in front of her, her captor inserted his finger with her spit into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself again. Humiliated and hurt by the transgression of her body, she clenched her teeth tightly around the man's forefinger, trying to force him to withdraw from her.</p><p>
  <em>"Harder."</em>
</p><p>The tone in which his words were spoken was... erotic. As if he was enjoying the pain inflicted. With anger and helplessness collapsing in her being, she followed his command without thinking about it, without trying to please him. She simply wanted to stop experiencing that dirty, vulgar intrusion. When he let out a deep growl, she realized that her actions were what he wanted, as he wanted them, and tears of terror and disgust ran from her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't cry yet, you're making me impossibly hard.”</em>
</p><p>Reality hit her when she knew there was no escape. She had always worked alone, there was no partner who could notice her absence. She had been following a rapist through the darkest, most murky streets of New York City, where real help would never reach her. And if that were the case, if that possibility existed, she would not be able to take it either, since her name was tainted by a life in the underworld, being a wanted criminal wherever she went.</p><p>Shocked, she couldn't even move her bound body backwards when the man bent over her, taking her face with the hand that had no fingers inside her mouth, and proceeded to lick the blood that continued to flow from her wound. The kidnapper's tongue crawled over her jaw, down her cheek, and even put pressure on the deep cut, slightly penetrating the wound that the woman was wearing on her face.</p><p>
  <em>"You taste so damn good, so sweet."</em>
</p><p>At the lack of response and movement of the young woman, who was wide-eyed beneath him, he felt he needed to bring her back to reality to continue playing with her. The pressure of her teeth had loosened over his finger, and he easily removed it from her cavity. Staring at her, he struck his hand with measured force on her face.</p><p>The slap she received made her brain thump against her skull, making her dizzy. She forced herself to try and concentrate on where she was, to regain a sense of location. Panting from the pain of the blow, she shuddered as the man grabbed her jaw firmly and lifted her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.</p><p>With the woman back on the same plane as him, he slid his index finger across the remaining blood on her cheek, then easily inserted it into her mouth again. He wished he had hit her less hard when he didn't feel her teeth digging into his skin again, her survival instinct was driving him crazy.</p><p>
  <em>"Suck it."</em>
</p><p>With a weak and feeble movement, the girl shook her head, everything that the iron grip he held on her face allowed.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to be hard on you, little whore."</em>
</p><p>New tears of anger, disgust, humiliation and repulsion ran down her face, mixing with the blood on her wound. Surrendering to the situation, she knew that all she could do was survive the maniac's attack, and then move on with her life. Of course, that is if she had the desire to continue with one, or if she managed to survive.</p><p>Reluctantly, her tongue found the man's finger inside her cavity, and she licked the thick liquid from it. She closed her eyes, unable to bear the dark, evil look on her face at such a vicious time. She felt a tremor in her captor's body, and was surprised when the extension that had been quiet inside her mouth suddenly ventured to the bottom of her throat, causing her to choke on it by reflex.</p><p>Her eyes opened unintentionally, and as the limb was pulled away from her to allow her to cough, she found the man biting his lower lip, fully enjoying the view, kneeling in front of her in the same position as before. But something indescribable had changed, something horrifying to look at, something that froze the blood in her veins.</p><p>His eyes, once black, were now completely red.</p><p>
  <em>"Good girl."</em>
</p><p>Without warning, in a second, he was on top of her, his hands completely full of claws, and some fangs had appeared in the morbid and inexpressive smile he wore. He tore her tights carelessly, discarding her underwear in the process, leaving scratches all over her skin that soon turned red, adorned with border-colored dots. The ropes around her, which were distributed all over her body, had been destroyed along with her clothing.</p><p>Suddenly the man simply snarled, like a predator in front of its prey, in a guttural and monstrous manner. His strength, which had once seemed soft, now felt brutal through it, and as he manipulated her body, she could feel every new cut in her skin.</p><p>She was released from her chair, but now she was on the ground, underneath the bestial form of that... being. She no longer had any tears to shed, as terror swept over her. This was not a normal person, and she would probably not survive this encounter. The one on top of her looked like a wolf feeding on freshly caught meat.</p><p>Screams of pain escaped her throat as the man bit into her stomach, plunging his sharp fangs into her skin. A burning sensation spread throughout the area, and a strange pattern appeared in the wound. From the fire that suddenly erupted in her veins she was forced to react and fight. An unerring fist struck the head of her attacker, knocking him to his side. She was not at all confident that it would work, but apparently the man had been confident of the weakness he perceived in her moments before.</p><p>Without wasting any time, and fighting mentally the pain and burning that ran through her entire body, she jumped to her feet with agility, took the metal chair she had been sitting on, and struck it hard on the back of her captor. He himself, who was regaining focus after the counterattack, let out a cry of pain at the impact, and collapsed back to the ground.</p><p>With half of her body completely naked, bruised and bleeding, she knew that this would be the only possible chance to free herself from that torture. Her eyes moved desperately around the room looking for a door, a window, the point where she had been admitted to the captivity. But it didn't take long for her to realize that there was nothing really there.</p><p>The floor was made of masonry concrete, with no hatches.</p><p>There were no doors, no sales.</p><p>There was no entrance, no exit.</p><p>A cry of frustration found freedom through her body. She had managed to defeat that monster in strength, and yet she was trapped. What was this place? How had she gotten there?</p><p>
  <em>"I hope you realize how hot you are..."</em>
</p><p>That voice bristled his skin, and a chill of terror ran through her. With heaviness and defeat, she dropped onto one of the walls of that room, sliding to the floor. She covered her intimacy with her legs, and with no more tears to spare, she realized that it was really the end. She was finished and at his mercy.</p><p>
  <em>"Who... are you?"</em>
</p><p>The strength to speak was almost non-existent, but if she was going to die at the hands of that being, at least she would leave with the victory of knowing his name.</p><p>
  <em>"No little girl. The question is not who. The question is what. But if you still haven't come to the conclusion on your own... I'm your worst nightmare."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Where the fuck are you when I need you, Izuna?"</em>
</p><p>A heavy, dense cloud of black smoke appeared spontaneously, covering the entire room like poison. It was difficult to breathe with it covering the whole space, but when a huge and imposing figure appeared in the middle of it, the air escaped involuntarily from her lungs. Another man, with long, tumultuous hair, exerted his presence over the whole area. He wore a black dressing gown, closed and held by a cloth belt at his waist. His eyes were red and black.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm in the middle of something, Madara. I thought we had discussed our work schedules."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm completely uninterested. I need you, now. Obito keeps ruining his division and if I have to intervene once more, I'll send him upstairs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said I'm in the middle of something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said I don't care."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What am I supposed to do with her then?"</em>
</p><p>The shape of his attacker regained the appearance of an average man, as it looked when he first took her blindfold off. His fangs returned to their normal size, his claws disappeared, but his eyes remained red. Caught up in the shock of the whole situation, she could not utter a word. She looked on in amazement as the other man, the one who appeared spontaneously, turned to her humiliating, half-naked form.</p><p>
  <em>"Hn. That's your job, whatever you like. You must bring Sasuke in as an observer at some point, impeccable execution, Izuna. What was her nightmare?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rapists."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Certainly. I want you with me in five minutes, don't make me wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be there."</em>
</p><p>Having said that, the one who was called "Madara" disappeared again in a black cloud exactly like the previous one, suffocating her for a brief minute. The surprise dissipated from her mind when she realized that she was alone with that Izuna again.</p><p>
  <em>"Um, yeah, look... it was nothing personal I was just doing my job and - he got up from the floor and started to approach her, staring at her with those cold monstrous eyes that had attacked her minutes before - well I guess you should be afraid of things more -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FUCK!"</em>
</p><p>Izuna was too close to her, and her alarms had gone off again. She had her back to the wall, and could not shrink any more from herself than she was in her current position. She was going to die.</p><p>
  <em>" Easy, now, easy. Calm-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE HELP!"</em>
</p><p>Her pride as a killer had been shattered along with her clothes and her integrity, she would take the hand of whoever extended it to leave the room that trapped her along with that monster with killer instincts.</p><p>
  <em>"RELAX, I'M NOT TRYING TO..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SOMEBODY DAMN WELL HELP ME PLEASE SAVE ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck it."</em>
</p><p>With inhuman speed, he positioned himself in front of her and at her height, crouched on the floor, forcing her to look at him with a strong grip on her cheeks. His eyes were transformed from a simple ruby to a strange black pattern, different from that of Madara.</p><p>Their gazes locked together, and with an inexplicable glow from those sickly orbs, the woman fell faintly into his arms, her screams becoming more abrupt. The silence was pleasant, but now he had to bear a big burden. His older brother was waiting for him, and it was not a good idea to keep the second devil in charge waiting, even if you had a direct relationship with him.  Returning the woman to her original world was not an option, since that room, or rather, that box, was located in a sacred land for his kind, built by the powerful hands of The Big Demon. Only he, Izuna, and his apprentice could enter that confined place, and the human who entered with them would lose one half of their soul, being sealed to the glory of the Underworld within.</p><p>Izuna only had two options. Kill that woman at that moment, and condemn her soul to the confines of the Underground, or take her home with him. He didn't plan to take over the remaining half of the woman's soul, but in the heat of the nightmare he had to make her live, he had let himself be carried away by his own impulses, digging his teeth into the girl's abdomen. The truth is, Izuna had found her attractive from the first moment her case was assigned to him - a young human who hunted men? He had never seen anything like it. When he finally had to knock her out and kidnap her, he was left drooling at the sweet scent of her blood inside. The woman was basically begging to be branded. He had calculated that he would kill her later, so whether he did or not wouldn't matter, since her spirit would disappear forever into the world below.</p><p>What he didn't have in mind was for his older brother to show up unannounced, to interrupt his work and plans. That's how he was now in a perfect mess. Controlling his impulses was not possible, his predatory instinct was too strong, but Madara could have respected the fucking time pattern they had set.</p><p>He had never bitten a human before, he didn't find them conspicuous, they died quickly and easily. The young woman's attitude had pushed him to his limit, as all the human women he had tortured before simply cried and begged. This girl had fought, struggled with her own hands, tempted one of the most dangerous creatures in all of eternity. And now, the unfortunate woman had all his attention.</p><p>Izuna didn't want to waste such a feisty spirit, he didn't want to condemn her to wander with unpleasant souls during the end of time. Human or not, to see a girl battle and impose herself for her life as the same effervescence as he would have done, generated... something in him. He didn't want to let her die, so his first choice was to take her with him.</p><p>He took her in his arms in a nuptial way, and imitating his older brother, he vanished from the room effortlessly. When he reappeared, he found himself in front of a huge castle, under a dark red sky with no sun. He walked to the entrance with the half-naked and unconscious girl in his arms, trying to detect the presence of any of his relatives around him. When he felt no known aura, he entered his home, and with his characteristic speed headed for his room.</p><p>The bedroom was of monstrous proportions. The ceiling was extremely high, as were the thin windows that stretched across the black brick wall. Beneath them was a nook with velvet cushions where one could sit and look out. The furniture was made of oak, of a dark shade, matching the color of the walls. A large wardrobe was walled up against one, a long bureau with drawers was positioned against the other, a beautiful red velvet-lined chair was in one corner, along with a stool to support his feet. But the most remarkable piece in the whole chamber was the huge king-size bed, filled with pillows with red and black silk covers. The blanket extended across the huge mattress, made of black cotton.</p><p>He placed the woman delicately on his bed, only to end up observing her lack of clothing. He was delighted with the view, and could feel his erection growing slowly in his tight jeans, but that could wait. Madara needed him. From his wardrobe he took a blue housecoat, one of his own, that compared to the size of the girl's body, was gigantic. He carefully undressed her completely, taking a few minutes to admire her completely naked and wounded body.</p><p>She was a wonder. The slight mount of her bust, her pink nipples, the curve of her hips, how her collarbones were marked on her chest, how the mark he left on her was throbbing with his poison. He smiled to himself as he knew that a part of the Uchihas was now inside her. He ran his fingertips along the soft skin, appreciating all the cuts and bruises he had created. His mouth was watering at the thought of creating more.</p><p>He took one of her breasts and gently massaged it. Her nipple hardened under his caresses, and he smiled to himself as he knew her body responded immediately to him. That mark was a blessing in disguise. His index finger traveled lazily across her tummy, savoring the uneven feel of her bruised skin under his touch, until it met the cradle of her warmth. His mouth hovered over her other nipple, biting down violently and tasting the flesh in his mouth as his finger slowly sank between her lower lips. An unconscious groan escaped the woman's lips, and his cock pounded painfully in the tightness of his trousers.</p><p>A knock on the door stopped him.</p><p>
  <em>"Izuna, this is no time for you to bring a prostitute, Madara is waiting for you.”</em>
</p><p>It was Obito. But he hadn't discovered it. He was so distracted as to think that the strong female moan heard from Izuna's bedroom came from one of the witches that his relative frequented. The man had an unbridled addiction to sex, but always ended up killing all his female companions. Witches were his last option as some believed that their magic would protect them from his attack. They were never seen again.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah. Coming."</em>
</p><p>Reluctantly, he rose from the immobile form of his new bed partner, and proceeded to put on the blue gown. Then, he arranged her in his bed, and covered her with his thick padding. He dispelled the enchantment in his eyes that kept her out of reality, and assumed that she would sleep for a few hours before returning to life. More than enough for him to reunite with his brother and return to her.</p><p>He changed his own clothes, as they were covered in dust and dirt from the previous fight, and opted for a comfortable long-sleeved shirt with a black turtleneck, with loose trousers in the same color. The Underworld was a place that did not have any kind of warmth, and while the Uchihas could not really suffer from the cold, Izuna was convinced that he felt it in his bones from time to time.</p><p>He left his room to come face to face with Obito, who had come to escort him to his older brother.</p><p>
  <em>"You know what will happen if you dare to go in there, don't you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Relax Zuna, I'm not in the mood to fight for my life, your brother has already taken care of that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you do now you fuckhead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Well...I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just say it, moron, I don't have all day."</em>
</p><p>The two Uchiha walked around the castle, heading for the wing where Madara had his office.</p><p>
  <em>"I was going to bring a human, but Itachi found out and killed her."</em>
</p><p>Izuna's heart would have stopped beating if he had one, but instead, he stood still at the spot, letting Obito advance just a few meters before he realized.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you angry? Please Zuna, not you too, I didn't do anything! That human didn't set foot in this place, I swear!”</em>
</p><p><em>"...No... no... I was just...thinking about how it took Itachi so long to realize about it..." </em>His excuse would have been poor in anyone's ears, but the other Uchiha took it without a problem.</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, he said he noticed it from the beginning but wanted to see if I was brainless enough to really do it.”</em>
</p><p>Obito and Itachi work in a completely different sector to him and Shisui. While Izuna handled the world of nightmares to his right and left, passing on his knowledge to his young apprentice, Obito handled the art of lies, working in pairs with Itachi, who had the same affinity for that module as he did.</p><p>No major clan demon could choose what work to do when they were born into the Underworld, but Izuna was truly happy to be able to terrorize humans with their worst fears in the real world. When Shisui was created by the clan leader, he was forced to teach him, as the young demon had the same affinity and Izuna was the only one working in that field so far.</p><p>With nothing more to say about it, Izuna moved forward again, expectant of what Madara might say to him. He had made sure that no one would detect her, that no one would feel her. There was no way for any of them to know that he had brought her. He was not an expert in deception like Itachi, but he knew what he was doing.</p><p>When he found his older brother's door, Obito was nowhere to be seen. He knocked three times, waiting for the order to enter. When Madara's voice spoke, he stepped inside and sat down in front of him on one of the large wooden chairs in front of a large desk. From the other side, the older Uchiha was writing with a pen on a roll of aged paper, and when he spoke, he did not look up from his task.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess the idiot took it upon himself to justify to you at this point..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but he also told me that everything was under control, so if this is a call to gossip about the latest drama, I have better things to do, brother."</em>
</p><p>That said, he threatened to get up from his seat, only to be abruptly stopped in his place.</p><p>
  <em>"That's not why I called you. Sit down."</em>
</p><p>He obeyed without question.</p><p>
  <em>"I suspect it is a lie. Itachi is covering for Obito. That dirty human is not dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where do your conclusions come from, brother?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Obito is too calm to have gone through the death of something he wanted to bring into this world. You know him, Izuna, to represent the darkness of our Clan as it should be, violence must be beaten out of him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm, I guess you have a point. What about Itachi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know where he is. He didn't come back with Obito. I can't feel his presence."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you going to do, Madara?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I had to call</em> <strong><em>him</em></strong>.”</p><p>
  <em>"Brother, no! Why?! We had the chance to solve this on our own."</em>
</p><p><em>"Having the lie sector conspiring together is not an easy thing to dismantle, and may I remind you,</em> <strong><em>he</em></strong> <em>is the only one who can read through all of us as if we were children again. If that unpleasant human is here,</em> <strong><em>he</em></strong> <em>alone will know how to say so."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Madara..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Izuna. If we cooperate with <strong>him</strong>, <strong>his</strong> stay will be short."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know."</em>
</p><p>Izuna finally got up and left his brother's office. In an eager hurry he went to his room and locked himself in. The woman continued to sleep, unperturbed by the despair that ran through the Uchiha's mind in search of ideas.</p><p>There is <strong><em>no</em></strong> turning back.</p><p>Madara called <strong><em>him</em></strong>.</p><p><strong>He</strong> is coming.</p><p>Izuna could feel <strong><em>him</em></strong> travelling at the speed of light.</p><p>The <strong><em>creator</em></strong> of the cursed clan is just around the corner.</p><p>And <strong><em>he's</em></strong> not bringing good news with him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Indra never brings anything good.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>